


魁地奇球场

by LaviniaChen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaChen/pseuds/LaviniaChen
Summary: 代发





	魁地奇球场

**Author's Note:**

> 代发

魁地奇球场，格林德沃被阿不思拖着来看霍格沃茨的学院杯比赛。  
说真的，格林德沃原本是有一些兴趣的，毕竟在德姆斯特朗，有不少人毕业以后进入了魁地奇联赛，世界杯也绝不会缺少德姆斯特朗的人。  
格兰芬多对斯莱特林，作为级长的阿不思肯定是需要在这里的，场上一片嘈杂，3/4的人群佩戴着猩红色的玫瑰花，摇着上面有格兰芬多狮子的猩红色旗子，或是“格兰芬多成功”“狮子得奖杯”等标语的小旗，而对面的斯莱特林佩戴着绿色饰物，斯莱特林的银蛇在旗子上闪闪发光。  
虽然来到霍格沃茨只有短短数月，但格林德沃也知道格兰芬多与斯莱特林的莫名恩怨，天生的不对付，在魁地奇比赛中狭路相逢，有点意思，格林德沃心想。  
“格兰芬多队的出场球员，追球手莱温斯！罗德！朱莉安娜！”解说由赫奇帕奇的比利·安多普担任，他每叫出一个名字，就迎来一阵格兰芬多海洋的欢呼，“击球手是我们熟悉的菲尔西斯和斯洛维亚！守门员伊塞斯！还有我们的找球手詹姆斯！”在听到詹姆斯的名字时，格兰芬多再一次陷入沸腾。  
“格兰芬多队员走到了场地中间，迎面而来的是斯莱特林球队，追球手西朗！艾丽娅！特修斯！击球手索希尔和德里克！找球手费尔南多以及守门员哈罗德。”  
随着一声哨响，比赛开始。两队球员直冲天空，格兰芬多的追球手莱温斯抢先一步抓住鬼飞球一个翻身而起躲过了斯莱特林的特修斯的抢夺继而俯身冲向地面，高空中准备偷袭的西朗扑了个空。莱温斯甩掉了斯莱特林的夹击，罗德出现在他身边，两人默契万分地传球过人，罗德一个漂亮的360°翻转，将球毫无悬念的投进了斯莱特林的球门。  
“格兰芬多加10分！”比利大声呼喊，格兰芬多的观众激动得站起欢呼，仿佛红色海洋掀起的浪潮。  
格林德沃冷淡的站在欢呼的人群中，显得十分格格不入，看到格兰芬多的进球，他有些鄙视的想，这样也能进球，斯莱特林真是废物。然而身旁的阿不思显然非常高兴，也忍不住跟着其他人挥舞着围巾，这让格林德沃忍不住鼻子里发出冷嗤。  
阿不思突然扭过来激动得对格林德沃说，“盖尔，这真是太精彩了对不对？”格林德沃看着阿不思红通通的脸颊，竟有点情不自禁的想要吻他，然而在他想付诸实践时，阿不思又转回去高声欢呼加油了。该死的球赛，格林德沃心想。  
鬼飞球现在在格兰芬多队的控制下，直冲向斯莱特林的球门，然而半路却被斯莱特林截走。  
要是在阿姆斯特朗，斯莱特林早就被撞下扫帚进球了，真是儿童友谊赛！格林德沃简直无法忍受这窝囊的比赛，像个男人！  
正在他难以忍受时，格兰芬多队里的朱莉安娜抢回了鬼飞球，以十分漂亮的姿势躲过了游走球狠狠将球投进了斯莱特林的球门，格兰芬多得分了！  
竟然靠女人得分，格林德沃脑中几乎是立刻就产生了下一个不屑。  
朱莉安娜绕着球场一端飞行，拳头在空中挥舞，下面猩红色海洋兴高采烈的尖叫着。  
格林德沃从鼻腔里哼出了第13次不屑的嗤笑。与阿姆斯特朗相比，这样的水平只能算是学前儿童魁地奇。  
格林德沃穷极无聊的站在喧闹的人群中，继而目光又定在了旁边阿不思的脸颊上。  
格林德沃能感受到他的欢快和激动。有这么激动吗，那只是你没有看过我在德姆斯特朗的表现，格林德沃的心里升起了一丝可以称为酸的感觉。  
斯莱特林持球，西朗带球冲向格兰芬多的球门，击球手索希尔将游走球击向所有试图靠近西朗的格兰芬多球员。  
“哦不！”比利大喊出声，“索希尔的战术真是前所未见，他将游走球打向格兰芬多守门员伊塞斯了！伊塞斯没躲过！”西朗毫无障碍的冲向了格兰芬多的球门，“西朗得分！斯莱特林加10分！”比利喊着，“让我们看看伊塞斯的情况……哦真是太好了，他看起来没什么大事，他决定继续比赛！现在场上20:10，格兰芬多领先！”  
对比赛完全失去兴趣的格林德沃，慢慢靠近阿不思，他将手伸进他宽大的袍子，在阿不思反应过来前，一下握住了阿不思的性器。后者毫无防备的被抓住了要害，惊吓得倒抽一口气慌乱看向格林德沃，迎上的却是格林德沃得逞的笑容。果然比起比赛，还是阿不思更有趣一些。  
“斯莱特林的击球手采用了同样的手段，西朗如入无人之境，斯莱特林，再得10分！”  
“盖尔……”阿不思紧张的看看四周注意力全在比赛上的人群，用几乎听不见的声音叫他。格林德沃并不想说什么，光是阿不思紧张羞窘的模样，就让他长袍下的坚挺昂起头来。霍格沃茨的巫师斗篷还是有点好处的，格林德沃愉快的想。  
场上局面十分胶着，斯莱特林扳平了格兰芬多的比分，比利的解说让观众们时而激动的鼓掌时而发出郁闷的叹息。  
“格兰芬多改变队形了！果然格兰芬多是不会坐以待毙的！菲尔西斯和斯洛维亚迎向了索希尔打出的游走球，漂亮！菲尔西斯反手抽球斯洛维亚接球奋力一击，游走球飞向斯莱特林追球手特修斯，特修斯被打中了！球现在落到朱莉安娜手中，朱莉安娜靠近球门了！她又要投球了！”斯莱特林的守门员紧紧盯住朱莉安娜，却不料朱莉安娜抛球甩过扫帚将球传向了不知何时冒出来的莱温斯，“莱温斯进球！！！真是完美的配合！！朱莉安娜！莱温斯！！格兰芬多加10分！”比利手舞足蹈几乎想要冲到场上去拥抱这二人。  
激烈的比赛让人群尖叫欢呼，但却无法影响两个人，格林德沃和格兰芬多级长阿不思。  
虽然阿不思的脸，仿佛是因为比赛进球兴奋而被红晕占领，但只有他自己，和那个男人，才知道到底发生了什么。阿不思的性器在格林德沃熟稔的挑拨下已经一柱擎天，他的手掌略微用力的握住阿不思的囊袋，轻轻揉捏挤压，“嗯啊……”阿不思忍不住发出小声的呻吟，随即又吓了一跳似的，四下看看，幸而周围的人群正因为格兰芬多的进球而欢呼雀跃，盖过了他的呻吟。  
阿不思有些站不直身体，伸手扶住面前的围栏，微微曲下身，身后却被格林德沃灼烫的下体顶住了，隔着长袍他都能感到那坚挺的形状，脑海中浮现出他勃起的样子，阿不思忍不住狠狠的喘息以维持大脑的清醒。  
发觉了阿不思的情动，格林德沃坏心眼的掐了他一下，满意的听到阿不思的闷哼，又温柔霸道的抚慰起来。“唔嗯……盖尔……不行，会被……会被发现的……”阿不思眼睛湿漉漉的，“没事的，没有人注意你，级长大人。”格林德沃低低的说。  
“哦不！索希尔又抢得了游走球的主动权，他将球打向了朱莉安娜！惊险……漂亮！！”比利大喊着，菲尔西斯紧急回援，一棒打飞了游走球，然而斯莱特林抓住机会再进一球。场上赛事越发胶着，周围的观众的心都被球员们的上下翻飞而紧紧揪着，并没有注意到慢慢退出人群拥挤的两个人。  
格林德沃环住阿不思的腰，强硬不容拒绝地拖着阿不思退出前排，站到观众的最后方。  
阿不思感到自己黏腻的体液不停得溢出，格林德沃的右手湿漉漉沾满荷尔蒙的味道，感受到阿不思的情动，他放开了阿不思的炙热，得到自由的阿不思大口呼吸想要降低身体的热度，猝不及防得闻到熟悉的味道……格林德沃骨节分明，优美细长的手指就在他的面前，在阳光的照耀下， 肉眼可见手掌上湿腻的痕迹，阿不思的脸红到了耳后，”盖尔，别这样。”  
“可这是你的，你把我的手都弄脏了。”格林德沃一脸佯装的惊诧，“级长大人，把别的同学的手弄脏了难道不应该道歉吗？”  
“……对不起，盖尔。”  
“艾丽娅！斯莱特林的艾丽娅带球进攻！她就像女皇一样，身旁一左一右是索希尔和德里克两名骑士的保护……”比赛解说的声音震耳欲聋的打断了这暧昧的对话，“格兰芬多试图以游走球打击创造机会然而看起来并不奏效……”  
“不必道歉，只要，你帮我舔干净就好了。”得寸进尺的格林德沃坐了下来，正巧被正为了斯莱特林冲向球门而气愤万分的观众挡住，继而他抓住阿不思的巫师长袍，把他拽坐在了自己的身边。  
“阿尔，帮我舔干净，这可是你搞得，你要负责的。”格林德沃低哑的声音，充满了蛊惑。明明是你非要把我弄湿的，阿不思默默腹诽，在对上格林德沃的金色瞳孔后，心里却突然躁动起来，他忍不住伸出舌头舔舔干涩的嘴唇，格林德沃按耐不住得用手指描摹那销魂蚀骨的唇瓣，食指伸进阿不思的口中，搅绕着他灵活的舌头，阿不思着迷得追随他的手指伸出来舔舐着格林德沃的掌心，他自己的味道，咸腻，让他几乎忘了自己身在何处，只想陷入情欲不可自拔。“艾丽娅一个厉害的佯攻让守门员失误，艾丽娅进球！”  
格兰芬多观众一阵嘘声，  
阿不思被解说员巨大的声音吓了一跳，赛场的嘈杂一下子涌进他的耳中。  
该死！自己刚才都做了什么，这可是公共场合！一定要清醒，盖勒特这个家伙，难道给我下了迷魂咒吗！阿不思脑中一片混乱却要拼命保持清醒，决不能让同学看到他的羞耻窘迫。  
格林德沃会给他机会清醒吗，应该不会？答案是，绝对不会。  
坐着不是更好动手？盖勒特的手如毒蛇，从长袍下摆游走到阿不思的下体直接伸进了他的裤子里，肉体的直接接触让阿不思一下挺直了腰，拼命压抑住口中的呻吟，拼命推拒着想要逃离盖勒特的束缚，然而要害在格林德沃的手中，他怎么可能让到手的猎物逃脱呢？  
格林德沃熟练地套弄一下一下，阿不思听到心跳如雷，身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要更多，更多……  
“格兰芬多改变战略……莱温斯得球……罗德与朱莉安娜紧跟他身后，菲尔西斯，斯洛维亚冲进斯莱特林队伍中……”比利的解说模模糊糊的传入阿不思的耳中，他的身体散发着高热，仔细看的话，还会发现他身体轻微的耸动，而他身旁的金发少年紧紧挨着他，脸上是一缕狡黠的笑容。  
“三人冲向斯莱特林球门……莱温斯佯攻后手将球落下正被罗德接住……守门员判断错误，罗德投球得分……格兰芬多再下一城！！”  
“唔嗯……不要……盖尔……我……嗯啊……”阿不思感到自己所处与场上的激烈比赛也不相上下，盖勒特太过了解这副身躯，哪里会让他激动，哪里会让他颤抖，那只作恶的手让他在清醒与情欲沉迷间来回，欲仙欲死又抵死克制，只有在观众发出巨大的欢呼时，他才敢吐露出情欲的呻吟。  
“级长大人，你怎么如此淫乱？这里有这么多人，你就不怕他们看到你这淫荡不堪的模样？”格林德沃嘴里说着这些淫言秽语，手上却更加卖力，“还是说……你就喜欢在大庭广众下玩这种变态的游戏？”  
“朱莉安娜被索希尔正面冲撞！她被撞向了观众席！哦天哪！她掉下去了！掉到草坪上了，我们看看是否需要中场休息……哦那是什么！”比利激动地大喊“詹姆斯！詹姆斯发现了金色飞贼！！！”  
“嗯啊……哈啊……盖尔……放开……盖尔我不行了……嗯啊……我不要……不要在这里……求你……唔嗯！”阿不思叫出声来，所幸观众们扯着几乎喊哑了的嗓子拼命为找球手呐喊，盖住了他的声音。  
“斯莱特林紧紧缀着他！两人几乎并肩，他们一起绕过球门向下俯冲！！20英尺……10英尺……5英尺！哦！太惊险了，他们几乎同时拉起了扫帚直冲而起！”  
“啊……嗯啊……不要……我快不行了……”阿不思眼睛红红的哀求着，然而身体的反应谁也无法欺骗。  
“詹姆斯和费尔南多一起冲向金色飞贼！”比利大喊着，两名找球手像蜜蜂的8字回旋，不停交错盘旋上升，金色飞贼在他们中间。  
“啊……盖尔……盖尔……啊……啊……盖尔我快不行了……我要出来了！”  
格林德沃快速猛烈的套弄让阿不思淫叫连连。  
“会是谁！！！谁能抓住金色飞贼！！！！”比利的嗓子都快喊破了，“詹姆斯和费尔南多同时伸手了！！！最后的时刻！！！”  
“盖尔……嗯啊！！！！”  
“詹姆斯得手了！！！！格兰芬多赢了！！！！！！！！”  
阿不思几乎同时与比利叫出声，身体用力的抽动了几下，阿不思满脸红晕得摊在了格林德沃的身上。  
看台爆炸了，詹姆斯举着金色飞贼在空中盘旋，猩红色的人群一浪又一浪地冲过栏板来到球场。无数的手像雨点一样落在球员们身上。所有的球员被人群举在了肩上。  
“真是场精彩的比赛，你说是吗？级长大人。”格林德沃微笑着对阿不思说，回应他的，只有阿不思情后的喘息。


End file.
